


Good Puppy, Bad Dog

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plushophilia, Puppy Play, Puppy play Hannibal and Will + Master BedeliaMajor time inconsistencies, Will just wants to be loved but Hannibal is a dick, it’s not very well thought through, sort of plushifilia I guess? Sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Will and Hannibal are dogs, Bedelia is the mostly absent handler.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Good Puppy, Bad Dog

Will has a huge stuffed animal elephant named Booboo about a third of his height in length. He never sleeps without it, never even lays around without it. Every nap, every night, curled up on the floor or in his dog bed with his light blue elephant plush. It’s so old it’s a bit shabby, the fabric thinning, but Will loved it more than anything, nuzzling it with a sleepy smile and mouthing at the feet happily.   
Once one of the eyes came off and Will cried and wailed until Bedelia has sewn it back on, and then he sniffled and groomed it for the rest of the day quietly in the corner, refusing to come out even for dinner.  
Usually Will begged to play with Hannibal, constantly trying to get him to pay attention to him, and it was a full time job to ignore the lonely puppy. He made a point of expressing his disinterest except for when he was taking Will’s toys or treats or making some show of dominance.   
Lately Will had stopped bothering and had been spending time playing with his elephant. He would prance around it and then tackle it, yipping joyfully and rolling over with it clutched between his paws. He would stalk it with his rear in the air wriggling excitedly before pouncing.  
Hannibal hated not being the center of the puppy’s world anymore, as he spent more and more time with Booboo and less and less time begging for Hannibal’s affections and attention.  
So he decided to steal it.  
Hannibal had to sleep in his dog crate in his own bed at night, and Bedelia always locked him up, but Will was allowed to sleep in the living room. He usually pulled together a heap of doggie blankets or his bed or both and would sleep cuddled up to Booboo or sprawled on top of him.  
Will was napping happily in the sun with Booboo, making soft happy sounds and rubbing his cheek on the worn fur. Hannibal padded up to him quietly, watching his chest rise and fall in sleep. His leg kicked out lightly in response to some stimuli in his dream and smiled.  
He rolled over in his sleep leaving Booboo off to the side and Hannibal grabbed the stuffed animal’s leg between his teeth, dragging it into his cage.   
Just the Bedelia rushed in, putting in her last earring and grabbing her lunch from the fridge.  
“Crap, I’m late, I’ll be back late tomorrow, be good…oh, wait.”  
She locked Hannibal’s crate door, not worried knowing secretly he could open the door from the inside if he needed to.   
Will woke up as Bedelia slammed the door shut behind her and stretched lazily, turning over to cuddle back close with Booboo and realizing he isn’t there. He springs up, suddenly in a panic, whipping his head around looking for his plush. When he saw it between Hannibal’s paws he stopped, stunned, with fear in his eyes. Hannibal smirked at him, taking the stuffed animal’s scruff in his mouth and shaking it vigorously. Will cries out, rushing forwards, and stops, realizing he’s locked out solidly. Hannibal grins and pushes Booboo down, mounting the large plush. He starts to hump against it, rubbing his balls and cock against every inch of the cloth. Will went crazy, yowling and crying out, butting against the cage and crying mournfully.   
Hannibal starts to get hard with the stimulation and smears his precum across Booboo’s face and back. Will whimpers, tears welling in his eyes and sobbing. He presses his chest to the floor, offering his submission in return for him to stop, submission for as long as he wants if he gives Booboo back.   
Hannibal moans and makes eye contact with Will with an evil grin, rutting territorially on the elephant to claim him. With a groan he shutters, spraying cum onto Booboo’s back. Will cries, sobbing miserably and curling up on the floor, chest heaving.   
Hannibal grins triumphantly, safe from Will in his cage, and turns over the soiled plush and lays on it heavily to sleep. It’s nighttime and Will’s usually laying down for the night now but he paces, whimpering pitifully and butting his head against the carpet in frustration.   
He’s still pacing when Hannibal falls asleep.  
When Hannibal wakes up, he sees Will had managed to pull Booboo’s trunk through the bars and was curled around the tiny stuffed appendage as if trying to shield it from the wind. Will fidgets and twitches in his sleep, restless and agitated, constantly clutching for Booboo and doing his best to snuggle up to the little trunk pulled through the bars. Hannibal has never seen Will sleep so badly. Usually Will was smiley and cuddly in his sleep with Booboo, turning over or cuddling closer with a satisfied sigh occasionally, not the tormented whimpering tangle of trembling limbs he is now. He feels an unusual clench in his stomach of regret when Will cries out, eyebrows pinched together in worry and fear.  
Hannibal goes back to sleep for a while, and when he wakes up Will is up too, nosing sadly at Booboo’s trunk.  
Hannibal gets up and carefully undoes the latch mechanism from the inside. As soon as Hannibal gets up Will perks up, getting up to shift anxiously from foot to foot. As soon as Hannibal pushes out of the crate Will darts in to grab it and Hannibal grunts in acknowledgement, going to pull the lid off his bowl with his teeth to find the still warm food Bedelia had left for them. He bothers to eat Will’s portion too and laps up some water before finding Will in the living room again.  
Will had retreated to the corner with Booboo and was curled up in his dog bed, licking Booboo clean mournfully.  
Hannibal trots over but Will turns his back. Apparently taking Booboo had been far over the line and Will was pretty hurt.  
Hannibal pressed against Will’s back, licking at his neck, and Will gets up, dragging Booboo by the ear to settle down in the furthest corner. Hannibal shrugs and goes back to his crate to chew on one of his bones.  
He works on it for a while but realizes he’s quite bored. Before he took Booboo, at least Will would occasionally try for his attention, or he could watch the hyper pup play, but now Will was just facing away, grooming Booboo carefully and giving Hannibal the cold shoulder.  
Hannibal tried another toy and even set up blocks in different patterns and stacked them, but grew bored again and went for Will again.   
Will tried to fight him off but Hannibal pinned him with his full weight. Will struggled, trying to dislodge him, and when he fails to he starts crying and whimpering again, sobbing and certain Hannibal will take Booboo again. He begs, whines in the back of his throat.  
Hannibal waits till he settles and then adjusts, spooning Will from behind with an arm thrown over him and Booboo, who Will still clutched tightly. Will huffed and wheezed, but Hannibal started grooming his neck and nuzzling his hair softly, and Will couldn’t sleep without Booboo so he was exhausted, and his eyes felt heavy with Booboo soft in his arms and Hannibal’s warmth was begrudgingly comforting, and he started to doze in Hannibal’s embrace. Hannibal grinned and pressed a kiss to the pup’s disheveled curls.


End file.
